When Everything Is Broken
by AllShookUp
Summary: When everything is broken, there is always something that puts you back When Ana and Christian go through heartache, a little ray of sunshine comes into their life
1. Chapter 1

**Christian POV:**

Ecstatic was how I felt, when Ana broke the news she would be having another baby. I wanted a healthy baby, but secretly hoped for a little girl, especially after already having Ted. I wanted someone to spoil, call my little girl, every fathers dream, _right?_ That would make our life complete, a son and a daughter, two happy parents. I couldn't imagine my life without Ted, even if I wasn't sure at the beginning.

The first months of pregnancy were great, Ana didn't even have morning sickness, but now, it was different. I was sat in the hospital with Ana, who at 4 months, had lost our baby. I was heartbroken, I felt like someone had pulled the rug from beneath my feet, or turned my life upside down if you wish. I wasn't prepared for this, I am not prepared for this. I tried to stay content for Ana, but I couldn't, the tears flowed freely.

"Christian, sweetheart-"

"Why does this have to happen to me mom, to us. We were really happy about this" I chocked on my words, as a small lump formed in my throat. Setting me back even more, the tears stung my eyes.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart, but you'll bounce back, you and Ana are strong" She rubbed her palm on my back, soothing me. I had learned to let her touch me, hug me, what every mother does, love their son.

"I can't be strong, when I'm hurting so much"

My whole family had pulled together to support us, my dad was looking after Ted, while Elliot and Kate sat with me all night. I couldn't thank them more, they had noticed how much I had fallen apart, they were trying to pick up the pieces. I hadn't experienced as much pain, since Ana was hospitalized because of Jack Hyde. My darling Ana, was the centre of it again, I know she's suffering more than me.

"But you are strong Christian, you're the strongest man I know, you've been through a lot and I know, you'll go through a lot more" She whispered in my ear, still clutching onto me. "You're a strong person Christian, you have been since you were brought to me as a child"

"I love you mom, I don't say it enough, but I love you"

Her smile at that moment, gave me hope. She smiled like nothing had happened, she was carrying the world on her shoulders. She was the backbone of this family, keeping us all in line. She tried so hard when I was younger, she gave me hope and she gave me love. I broke her, when the news about Elena came out, but she stayed strong and put on a brave face.

"I love you too, sweetheart. We are here for you Christian, please remember that"

"I know mom, I know"

She finally let me go, only know I realised she was crying. The tear stains on her face were extremely visible, I hadn't seen her cry for a while, actually I don't think I've ever seen her cry. It broke me, it broke me even more, seeing my mom cry. She wiped my eyes with her tissue, pushing my hair out my face.

"You should go and see Ana, she needs you darling. Me and your dad are just outside, when you're ready, Ted can come in and see you"

I kissed her head, kissed it softly. Placing her hand on my chest, I never flinched. Ana had made me overcome that, overcome anyone touching me, now I had to be there for her. I followed the signs, through to Ana's room, she was lying on the bed staring into space. My darling wife was broken, just like me. We were broken together.

"Ana, baby?"

Her unspoken words, could be heard loud and clear by me. We were both in the same boat, both lost something so precious to us. I stepped forward, cautiously reaching out for her hand. She responded, holding my hand tightly, letting me know she was alright.

"It hurts Christian, it hurts so bad"

"I know, Anastasia. If I could change this, I would, in an instant"

I would, I would give everything for this to be a dream, for me to wake up and everything be alright. I wasn't dreaming and this was reality. I put my forehead on the bed beside Ana, giving myself room to be able to kiss her hand. Her fingers raked through my hair.

"Will we, will we be alright Christian?"

"We always are baby"

I kept running the events of this evening through my mind. I had found Ana collapsed on the bedroom floor, blood surrounding her. I knew when I saw the blood, it meant the baby was in danger. I carried her to the car, calling my mom before hand, warning her we were coming in. My mom tried, but she couldn't do much, we had already lost the baby.

I had made it to my mom's office, before I collapsed to my knee's. I cried, there and then. It wasn't long before my mom was there, cradling me. Me, Ana and Ted, we needed to build our lives up, full of happiness. We had fallen at the first hurdle, we had fallen bad. My mom was right, I had to be strong. I was tough, I didn't show emotion, not until I met Ana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV:**

Empty was how I felt, I still felt empty. It had been 3 days since Ana had been discharged from the hospital, and I still felt the same way. I had a feeling, that someone had ripped my heart from my chest and stamped on it in front of me. I wanted to crawl up into bed, close the dark out and not have to think about anything; but I couldn't. Ted still needed looking after, while I still had my business to run.

Giving work a miss was something that I hated doing, but it was exactly what I had done for the past three days. I couldn't face anyone, especially when they would be sympathetic towards me, only my family could do that. Elliot and Kate had been in and out for three days, making sure me and Ana had all we needed. It was something I wasn't used to, but something I could get used to.

Ted had asked why mommy was in bed for three days, a stomach bug was my excuse, how could I tell someone so little about something so big. He seemed content with my reply, running around my feet like nothing had happened and he made me smile. Gail and Ted had made cakes to give to Ana, but Ted thought it was her birthday, so we went with that. I don't know what to say, when he asks why he can't have two birthday's in the year, but mommy can.

"Hey, bro. Everything alright?"

Elliot my older brother, sometimes acting younger than me, was stood in front of me. Why did he ask this every time he seen me, which was sometimes 4 times a day. How could I be alright, how could anyone be alright after losing a child. Every day he would come to me, talk to me, get in my way, while Kate would disappear into the bedroom to Ana. It seemed Kate was the only person able to get a few words out of Ana, she hadn't spoken to me since the hospital.

"What do you think, Elliot. Would you be alright?" I licked my dry lips, wanting to say more. The look in his eyes, told me I had taken him by surprise with my sharp reply.

"Sorry, of course you're not alright, but I'm working not far from here, wondered if you'd wanna come?"

Elliot being into construction, meant he moved around a lot. Sometimes he was close, sometimes he was far. Secretly, I'd hoped he was far away at time, sometimes I wanted just me, Ana and Ted to be around. I thought about his proposition, but I wasn't going to leave the house.

"Sorry Lelliot, I'm going into the office today. Maybe another time?" I used Lelliot, maybe then he would leave me alone, knowing I was in the right mind set anyway.

* * *

**Elliot POV:**

I know Christian has been through a lot, but he needs to move out the house. He couldn't make it more obvious that he was going to be sitting around in his office upstairs all day, not leaving the house again. I feel for him, him and Ana, I dread to think what I would be like if that was me and Kate in that situation. I'd probably hide away, but not for three days anyway.

Business was moving fast for me this month, I had been given a job working in a old house. It wasn't far from Christian, so if he wanted me, he only had to jog along the road, failing that get Taylor to drive him. My tool bag was heavy, extremely heavy, carrying it up a set of stairs that were about to fall apart wasn't easy. The lighting was down, which didn't help the situation.

"Yo, Elliot, we have a problem dude"

"Yep, what is it?" I called up after Jax. "This better not be another damn prank"

When I walked into the room, my eyes stung and I covered my mouth quickly with my sleeve. The smell was horrendous. It was a body, a body that looked like it had been there for at least a week. Why hadn't this house been checked before we were called. I realised it wasn't actually a house, it was an old flat's block. I couldn't look no more, but when I looked away, Jax pointed in another direction.

"Dude, there is a kid over there"

"Shit, someone call the police, someone call a damn ambulance"

Jax done what I had told him, I needed fresh air. I removed my hand from my mouth, vomiting what was in my stomach onto the floor. The kid must have been here for as long as the body. I done what come to mind first, I called Christian. I needed help, something to feed the kid at least, he was skinny, extremely underweight. When I told Christian what I had found down the phone, he never hesitated to come to where I was.

Christian arrived before the police, I knew the moment he walked into the room, everything hit home. He crouched down immediately, handing some food over to the child, who took it quickly. I couldn't stay in the room much longer, someone needed to wait for the police and the ambulance, that had to be me. I was glad of the fresh air when I reached the outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews, in this story Teddy is 5, if that's alright with you all, I hope you enjoy my next chapter :)**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

My heart physically ached. The small cowering boy in the corner was crying, putting in his mouth, his very dirty hand. One look around the room, and there I was, back where I started; crying for my mom. Tears pooled in my eyes, but the room was too dark, no one could see them fall. I wanted to run for the hills, just like when I was a young boy. I was this boy once, cold, alone and extremely hungry.

I scooped the boy into my arms, just before the ambulance arrived, I didn't want him to be scared anymore. I know how it feels, new people rushing into your life, shuffling you from one person to another. I held him close to my chest, he was freezing. Getting out the room was something I needed to do, I know this will haunt him forever, the image of his mom lying on the floor; it has me.

He called for his mommy, screamed in fact, beating his hands against my chest. This kid wasn't making it easier for me, in fact he was making it worse, I didn't want to let him down. I knew I had to, he needed to be looked over by the paramedics. Even I knew he was underweight, extremely underweight, anyone could see that by the lack of fat on his bones. My paternal instincts kicked in, pulling me towards the ambulance, I wasn't prepared to leave him alone.

"Do we have a name, does he have a name?" I shyly sat down, aware I wasn't a family member.

I didn't get an answer, which made me aware that we had a small, vulnerable child on our hands, that didn't have a name. The ride from the house, to the hospital was very short. My mom's eyes lit up when I jumped out the back of the ambulance, I thought Elliot would have alerted her already. Taking me by surprised, the young boy put his hand in mine, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Christian, is this a good idea darling, I think you should step back"

"Don't mom, please don't kick me out of here.. Yes that was me once, but I'm over that now" I whispered, fully aware that I wasn't over what happened to me, it was eating away at me inside.

Stopping me before the emergency room, I was told to stay outside. I couldn't shake the thought of the body lying on the floor, but I wasn't seeing that body, I was seeing my mom. If this child was anything like me, his life was going to be rough for a while. Going on a downward spiral, he would need someone to keep him on his feet, keep him from any dangers that might arise.

I pulled out my pocket, the other half of the sandwich I had collected from the kitchen on my way out. The boy had taken the other half hungrily, eating it almost instantly. I could remember how hungry I was, how much I wanted to eat, the fact I would have eaten absolutely anything at that given time. The hunger pains were overwhelming, keeping me awake at night. I dread to think how this young boy was feeling.

I sat alone, for what seemed a whole life time, waiting for answers. Ana walking through the doors at that moment, made my heart flutter. I needed someone to hold, in fact to hold me. That's exactly what she done, she wrapped her arms around me and didn't let go.

"Hey, you scared me. Elliot said you were in hospital, I thought-" I held my hand up, she stopped talking. This wasn't about me, this was about the unknown child.

"He's only a baby Anastasia, a vulnerable baby, that looks like he hasn't been fed for weeks, or bathed"

Ana released her grip on me, when she let go, I took her hand. I needed a coffee, something to pick me up, something to keep me sane. The coffee from the vending machine's weren't the best, tasting stale the last time I was forced to drink one. I remembered my mom, her office had a coffee machine, something I had bought her after Ana was discharged from hospital.

Mom was in there when we arrived. I didn't want to talk, not in front of Ana, so I stepped outside. Ana didn't realise, until mom followed me out and shut the door. She seemed content to make us some coffee and sit in the chair. Leaning against the wall, the sympathy behind my mothers eyes, was extremely overwhelming.

"He's 3 years old, he is malnourished, he has scarring on his body, which we can't work out. His medical records show nothing but his birth" I closed my eyes instantly when she spoke.

"His name, does he have family, what about his father?"

"His father is unknown, we don't have any family records Christian, someone is going to take him to a care home, for the time being at least" She watched me closely, reaching out her hand and putting it on my cheek. "His name is Levi, simple, but sweet"

"Would I be doing the right thing?" I had a question for her, but it didn't need saying out loud. I knew what she was thinking, she knew what I was thinking.

"I think, it would be a brilliant idea Christian, but you have Ana and Ted to think about. So don't go making any rash decisions, especially without confronting your wife" She whispered, pushing open to the door to the emergency room.

Some how we had walked, walked all the way to here. I peered inside, and there he was. He clung to the blanket, screaming at anyone that tried to approach him. He was petrified, but I had a trick, something that always got Ted. I slipped my phone from my pocket, surely this would work, keeping him occupied while the doctors done some more tests. I needed to speak to Ana, because I was determined to get what I want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana POV:**

3 days ago, I promised myself I wouldn't return to this hospital, not unless it was absolutely necessary. I had thought Christian was hurt, but in fact he weren't, he was here looking out for a vulnerable child. He has a big heart, I hope now everyone can see that. I was quite surprised by the story I had heard, especially when it sounded so similar to one that was very close to home. Christian must be tearing apart inside.

Currently, I was standing outside the emergency room, peering through the glass. Christian was sat alongside the bed, holding onto the little boys hands. Grace had spotted me, she was making her way outside, but I didn't want to talk about this. I know what Christian wants, I know exactly what is running through his mind. I have just lost a child, and now he wants us to adopt one, could I really push away my pain and love this child as my own?

"Ana, darling-"

Grace was always so welcoming, chose her words wisely. "How is he, the boy, not Christian"

"He's stable, malnourished, but nothing a good meal and some love won't fix"

"Is this how you were feeling, when Christian was brought in?" I closed my eyes, thinking about my fifty in this position, tugged at my heart strings.

"My maternal instincts kicked in Ana, he needed someone to love him and I knew that had to be me" Her voice low, her hand rubbing my shoulder. "That's what Levi needs, someone to love him and it seems, he has captured Christian's heart"

I smiled at her, Christian was loving and had a big heart, but not everyone seen that. His family didn't see it, not till a few years ago. I hate the think of Grace in my position, what would have happened if Grace was in two minds about adopting Christian, I wouldn't have my fifty now. I took a deep breath, I was ready to tell Christian.

"Levi-" I repeated his name. It was unusual, but it was unique.

"The best decisions I ever made, have been adopting my children, even though bringing up a child with a troubled past wasn't easy, loving him was" Her smile, was something I had seen many times, when she looked at her children, when she looked at her family members.

"I've always found loving Christian easy-"

"That makes two of us then-"

Grace knew what I needed to do, but I needed her help, she pushed me lightly through the door. She moved from behind me, walking over to the bed, checking the child's monitor. She walked away quickly, fully aware that me and Christian needed to talk.

"Ana, baby" He said. His grin capturing my heart, as it always did.

"I know what you're thinking Christian, and I think it's a brilliant idea"

I had already said it, no turning back. Christian's eyes lit up. I turned my attention to the child, he was playing with Christian's phone, just as fascinated as Teddy was when he was younger. I propped myself against Christian's knee, placing my hand over his as it found it's way around my waist. All I could do now is wait, all we could do is wait. I know adopting a child isn't an easy process, it would take a long time.

"Thank you, Mrs Grey"

We both stayed around in the hospital, for as long as we could anyway. Visiting hours had soon finished, meaning Levi would be left alone. Christian was hesitant leaving him at first, not wanting him to be alone through the night, but as he wasn't a family member, he was advised to leave. Grace had alerted us about the visiting hours in the morning, Christian was adamant to take another day off and be at the child's side.

"What are you thinking Christian?" I questioned him, but would he answer?

"I'm trying to remember what it was like when I was brought into hospital, but I can't, I seemed to have blanked that part of my past out"

"Are you thinking, about your mom?" I dared to go there, I know talk about Christian's mother Ella, was very limited around here.

"The child's mother was lying on the floor, I can't shake the picture from my mind, I can't shake the picture of my mother lying on the floor" He whispered, that question hitting him hard. "The boy, he was just watching her, probably waiting for her to wake up, but she never did"

I moved back into my chair, wrapping my coat around my body, I wasn't wanting to cause Christian any pain. His past, was his past and it made him who he was right now. He might not have been the fifty I love, if he hadn't been through a lot. Control freak, always come to mind when I thought about Christian. We had made the right decisions, all we needed to do now, was wait to see if it was possible for us to adopt Levi, and I was hoping it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 Months Later**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

The car journey from home, to where Levi was currently staying at the foster home, wasn't long at all. My heart raced as I walked through the big front door. Levi was stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Taylor grabbed all the things Levi owned, which in reality wasn't very much. I had of course bought him things that he needed, mostly clothes and toys. He seemed happy enough playing with his new toys, that's what made it easier leaving him those times I had come to visit.

A lot had changed over the past few months. Levi had cut his communication down to a few words, saying hello, goodbye, food and drink. He would say his name the odd once, but that's all. Everyone knew he had a voice in there somewhere, we just needed to find it before became a huge problem. I had done what I thought was best, booked him in with Dr Flynn. That wouldn't be until he settled in and understood that we weren't going to let him go.

"Mr Grey, everything's ready" Julie, the woman who had taken Levi in handed him over to me.

"Thank you-"

I walked out of the house quickly, placing Levi in the back of the car. Levi had put on some weight since the first time I carried him, he had chubby cheeks and made my arm ache when carrying him for too long. I sat beside him, but he focused his attention out of the window, I thought he would cry. I was more than shocked when he began to wave, his smile was visible now. We hadn't seen it for a while.

"Goodbye-"

I settled back into my seat. Taylor pulled out the drive, slow enough so Levi could wave properly. It was Christmas time, which meant snow and by the looks of things, Levi loved snow. Teddy loved snow too and I was hoping they would get on well. We hadn't told Teddy yet about Levi, although we had decorated the bedroom next to his, hoping he would warm to the fact another toddler would be around from now on.

When the time was right, I had to explain to Levi about his mom. I know it won't be an easy conversation, especially for someone that is so small. I would leave the talk till he was older, old enough to understand that he was adopted and his birth mother wasn't going to come back. The funeral had been arranged for his birth mother. I had been told a short while ago, but I didn't see the relevance in it. I hadn't gone to my mother's funeral, it didn't do me any harm. I wouldn't allow him there, especially after finding out she died from a drug overdose.

Taylor pulled into the house, parking up outside. Ana was stood on the doorstep, waiting for us. This was a big deal for us, so we had invited around the family. Elliot and Kate were here with Ava, my folks had come round and Mia was here too. They would all welcome him into the family.

"Hello, baby" Kissing Ana's lips lightly, I placed Levi down on the floor. He found his feet eventually.

"He looks well-" Elliot crouched down. "Hello, little man"

I stood back, allowing everyone to say hello. Levi was fine with that, throwing in the odd hello of his own. Teddy stood out the way, watching as his family welcomed another child into their lives. Ana scooped him up, giving him a tight squeeze. He was growing up now, which meant he hated that.

"Mommy" He pointed at Levi.

"That's your brother-" She whispered, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. "This is Levi, say hello"

I left everyone too it, making may way through the kitchen. It was lunch time and my stomach knew that. My mom followed me through, placing her handbag down on the counter. Gail made a quick escape. I thanked her for that, knowing my mom was about to ask me a whole bunch of questions. It was going to be about my past, which I was perfectly fine talking about, I just hated questions that involved my birth mother.

"He's, grown a lot-"

"He's been eating regularly, which helps to his growing I guess-" My reply, short and sweet.

"I remember not long ago that was you, we were delighted to have you home for the first time-" Her smile, warm. "He doesn't speak much, but you never spoke at all"

It was going to be difficult, knowing he wasn't going to tell me what he wanted. I was happy he would say when he was hungry, as long as he was well fed, the rest will work itself out. I must have been difficult to deal with.

"Were you scared at all, worried?" I whispered. I had to ask her.

"Petrified, but you have Teddy. You're a brilliant father Christian"

"What if he doesn't like me, what will happen if he grows up to hate me?" I exhaled loudly. I'm not the best person to be around at times, what happens if he doesn't like me.

"Children will love anything, that loves them. You show him you care, show him you'll never leave him. He'll love you Christian"


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian POV:**

Sitting across the room, I watched Teddy and Levi play with the toys they had gotten for Christmas. Levi seemed more interested in crawling in and out of the boxes his toys come in, which wound Teddy up. Teddy had started to act a lot differently in the days that Levi had been here, he cried when me or Ana showed Levi a bit of attention. I would understand if Teddy saw none of our attention, but we gave them both the same amount of attention, but Teddy didn't like it. With the age different only a year, Levi being 3 and Teddy being 4, I can predict a lot of fighting in the future.

It was strange having Levi around, another child should be difficult to handle, but he wasn't. He was a quiet child, that walked around the house all day like he owned it and hardly ever cried. He was no trouble at all. He loved Elliot, which was something out of the usual. Teddy wasn't a fan of Elliot, up till the age of 2, Teddy would cry when Elliot was around. Levi was completely different, he loved spending time with Elliot. Levi had started to speak a lot more, only simple words, but affective words.

"Lelliot-" He would shout, just like I did when I was younger.

Levi fit right in with all of us, apart from Teddy. I hope they come together as brothers a lot more as they are growing up. Me and Ana made sure someone was with Levi at all times, whether that be one of us, or whether that be Sofia or Gail. We weren't going to take the risk in leaving him alone, we didn't want any accidents to happen.

Levi was yet to call, either me or Ana mommy or daddy. He just made a whining sound, or a high pitched sound and pointed to us when he wanted us. It made Ana laugh, he would pull on her leg and stop her from walking. He loved macaroni cheese, although he made a mess most of the time. He hated wearing anything but sneakers. Most nights, he would cry and Ana would allow him into our bed. We didn't know what he was crying at. I had made a decision that it was the dark, or the fact he was alone.

"Christian-"

"Hello, baby-" I called. Ana sitting between my legs. It was only early in the morning, the children waking us up early.

"I have your present-"

I ran my long fingers, up and down her spine. Her body shivered. I noticed the reaction I had on Ana a long time ago. She handed me a smartly wrapped present, it had a bow on the top. The note on the side, alerted me that the present was from the children. They seemed content playing with their toys, so I would thank them later. Inside the box, was a picture frame. It was all of us together, including Levi. Our family had expanded and we loved it.

"Thank you, baby. I love it-" Knowing Ana picked the present.

I knew if it was down to Teddy, he would pick either something very expensive, or something that was completely irrelevant. I would probably end up with a bike or a scooter, with a helmet to go with it. I wouldn't mind having a bike or a scooter, the child in me would be set free once again. I had Ana's present to give her, but that can wait till later. I had decided a trip to Escala was on the cards, we hadn't been to the playroom in a while.

"This is, off me. I know it's not something big, but I hope you like it-"

"Big or small Ana, I love you none the less, I'd be happy with an empty box, as long as it come from you-"

I opened the envelope, inside two tickets to where we spent out honeymoon. This time a ticket for all of us. We hadn't taken Teddy on a plane yet, but now was the perfect time. Escape the cold weather of Seattle, to lounge around all day in the sun. I loved my presents.

We had to be ready shortly, we had all decided on having our Christmas dinner with my folks. My mom had suggested it and I had agreed. They had helped us out for the past few months and spending Christmas as a big family, was something I personally would like to do.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews. I was just wondering, would you guys mind if I fast forward time, till Levi and Teddy are in their teens. That's what I originally planned to do, I would just want to know if that is something you guys would mind me doing? **

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**14 years later**

* * *

**Levi POV:**

Cold, that's exactly how I felt at the moment. I had escaped the breakfast table quickly, not before I shovelled down my breakfast; eggs, bacon and pancakes. My favourite type of breakfast. Laying in the long grass in the back garden, I only had a few minutes before someone would come looking for me. I never got a minutes peace around here. Being a Grey was exhausting at times.

I loved being a Grey, I had everything I needed. When I wanted something, Christian or Ana wouldn't hesitate to buy me it. I was yet to persuade them to buy me a car, I had passed my driving test a long time ago, but Christian would rather be - _'safe than sorry'_. He was a control freak at times, but I don't think him being any other way, would make any of us happy. He was protective, but Ana always said that's just because he loves us.

When I say us, I mean me and my other siblings. Theodore, who hated getting called Theodore, was my older brother. I didn't like him much, he was a bully. He was leaving for college soon, which made me more than happy. I had Phoebe, she is 15 and I love her lot's. I remember the first time she come home from the hospital, I was delighted. Christian says I didn't talk much until she came along. Then we also had Gracie, she was only a baby.

I wasn't originally a Grey, which I had been told a few years ago. I wasn't angry, or was I upset, I was happy. I have a much better life here and I am grateful that Ana and Christian took me in. My birth mother dying in front of me, was something I remember a lot. I remember her lying on the floor, but I could never make sense of who it was. I should be a messed up kid, _right? _Well I am, everything runs around my head a lot, but that's kept to myself.

I leapt to my feet quickly when my name was being called, I could tell it was Phoebe. I strolled slowly back to the house, being greeted by her standing on the decking. We had to go out soon, Grace and Carrick where cooking us lunch.

"It's freezing outside, why are you lying in the grass?" Phoebe, called as I walked through the door.

"Just, thinking.. is that a crime?" I chose to sit beside Gracie.

Ana wrapped her arms around me, covering my cold ears with her warm hands. She had always done this, give me special love when I needed it. Her lips touched the top of my head and I smiled. "You'll catch a cold, you can go and think somewhere in the house when the weather is like this"

"I like to be alone, I'm not alone when I have everyone rushing around me"

"Why do you want to be alone?" Phoebe always asked, the questions no one dared to. She was like aunt Mia, who got a little too excited for my liking. "Nobody likes being alone Levi, it's just...weird"

"Because he's a freak-" Teddy threw his comment in.

I didn't reply, or did I say something extremely stupid back to him. Teddy always found a way to make me feel stupid, he had ever since I was old enough to remember. I didn't talk much when I was younger, not for about two years after arriving with the Grey's anyway. Teddy would take advantage of this. I would cry when he hit me, but he always come back with - _'he fell over'_.

Me being adopted, was always the topic on his mind. I was a _'freak'__._ I had gotten over that a long time ago, realising that I was actually adopted and I would have to live with that for the rest of my life. Although my parents, now are actually Ana and Christian. I didn't call them mom or dad, but they knew I meant it.

"Theodore!" Christian shouted. I don't know how he heard him from down the corridor, but he did. "You stop, otherwise god help me, I will deal with you myself"

"I can take care of it myself-" I whispered. I had built up the courage to fight back with Teddy, a long time ago.

I was bigger and older now, taller than Teddy actually. Teddy had stopped being nasty as he grew older, he was out the house a lot more now. Sometimes he was actually nice to me, especially after I come home from my meetings with Dr Flynn. I liked Dr Flynn, he also looked after Christian. Me and Christian aren't all that different actually. He was adopted too. He had lost his birth mother, sometimes this helped. He knew exactly how I was feeling.

"Elliot called, he was wondering if we would like to go fishing, with him and Maxi?" Christian picked up his breakfast. "I said, I would ask you first?"

"Sure, sounds good"

"When I've eaten my breakfast, we can go"

I loved Elliot. He was more laid back than Christian. He had three children, Ava, Maxi and Joel. Maxi was my age, which was good because I had someone to talk to. Fishing was a good idea, although it always turned into a competition between Elliot and Christian. Me and Maxi would disappear and have a cigarette. I didn't smoke all the time, only sometimes. It calmed me. Christian would kill me, if he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Levi POV:**

I hadn't always liked fishing, it was something I had grown to like. The first time we went, it was freezing and the lake had frozen up. We didn't catch a thing, apart from a cold, but it was time I spent with Christian alone.

I cast out first, watching as my float dropped in the water in front of me. I returned to my seat. We had caught two more fish than Elliot and Maxi, who say across the other side of the lake. The lake being a short walk from where Grace and Carrick lived, we could run inside if it rained or it was too cold.

"Don't you listen to Theodore, you're not a freak-" Christian started speaking, but I didn't want to her it. I held my hand over his mouth. I could feel his smile under my hand.

"I'm different, a lot different. I don't have stupid grey eyes or copper coloured hair-" I stopped when I had a fish on.

The fish I caught was huge, I held it in the air while Christian talk a picture. "Great catch, Levi-"

I smiled proudly. I hadn't caught a fish as big as this before. I released it back, casting out once again. "Like I said, Teddy has always been like that, I'm different and I realise that"

"You're my son, understand-" He said. The rain had started bouncing off the lake. "Come on, let's get inside. It's cold and Ana, well she'll kill me if you get sick from this again-"

We collected the fishing kit up, although we had a fishing tent, I didn't want to stay out here anyway. "I'm your son-"

We walked inside, closely followed by Elliot and Maxi. "Yo, bro how many did you catch?"

"More than you anyway, Lelliot-" Christian shouted.

We sat down for something to eat, Ana had come over with Kate. I was glad Teddy hadn't come, he likes to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Levi-" Maxi kicked me under the table. The sign he made was of him smoking, time for a cigarette.

"I really should stop, Christian will kill me-"

We walked outside, straight across the path and outside the gates. Just like our home, we needed a key code to get in. It was Christian's sense of security.

"Dude, what Teddy said, he's an asshole" Maxi lit up his cigarette.

I had told him about Teddy, which he laughed at. He was the only one who I really spoke to, well properly anyway. I loved Phoebe, but she wasn't someone I could talk to all the time.

"Excuse me, is this the Grey residents?" A tall man, with a long black coat on spoke. "Do Christian and Ana live here-"

I stopped him. "Wrong home, they live miles away from here, plus what do you want with my parents?"

"I've come to see Ana Steele, well Grey now I suppose-"

"Are you Jack Hyde?" I had heard about him.

"Sorry, I'm not Jack Hyde-" he stopped, taking out his wallet. Joel, his name was Joel. "Should I be Jack Hyde?"

"So, what do you want with my auntie-" Maxi joined in the questioning.

"I have just come into town, I seen her in the papers, I went to school with her, I just wanted to say hello-" School friends, Christian would soon find out if he was lying. "We're old friends"

"Wait here-" I pointed to the spot her was standing. I weren't going to let him in, the cost he was wearing was suspicious. "You stay with him, Maxi"

I flicked my cigarette into the bushes, grabbing the mints from my pocket. Christian was like a police dog, he would know. I walked inside, interrupting the dinner once again.

"Ana, some dude wants you outside-" I pointed out the window. Christian shot to his feet. "It's not Jack Hyde, his names Joel, I can kick his ass for you-"

I put my hands up like a boxer, waiting for Ana to smile. "Thank you sweetie, but it's fine, I can go outside and see him-"

"No you will not, he might be dangerous-" Christian peered out the window, but Maxi and our visitor couldn't be seen from here. "I will go, with Taylor"

"I can come too, if you're there, I'm safe-" Ana whispered. She would be more than safe, Christian wouldn't let anyone touch her.


End file.
